


jealously in love

by miuhara



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Son Dongpyo, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Kim Yohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuhara/pseuds/miuhara
Summary: they love each other but they need a spark of jealousy to realise it
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 1





	jealously in love

You don't really take care of him.  
Yohan:You are making me look bad , what more do i need to do?   
Yohan always bullies him  
Dongpyo: exactly.  
Yohan : Don't come near my bed then , i warned you.  
From that moment yohan only played with hyeongjun and called him cute(like we could blame him ) he never got mad when he came near his bed and even ignored him , so he did the same and only hung out out with seungwoo he let him tickle him pinch his cheek without complaining , in interviews dongpyo chose seungwoo , called him his favourite. It started getting on yohan's nerves , yes he was the one who started this petty game with all the ignoring and on the other person's side he too was hurt but dongpyo was way more emotional than yohan he was really hurt and jealous tears fell down his cheeeks when no one was looking and hurt him even more was that yohan was seemed really happy and content ignoring him not even one bit of sorrow nor sadness worn his face but at least he had seungwoo king funny and gentle . Not long after the rgument yohan found seungwoo in their room hugging dyongpo and tickling him he always liked his hyung but now he was annoyed at him. Dyongpo did not feel better at all he tried convincing himself he felt better better but that was a lie he really wanted the other to tease him talk to him or pay attention to him he was really miserable . The last straw for yohan was when he saw dongpyo sitting on seugwoo's lap saying he was furious would an understatement he was boiling with anger he grabbed him by the hand dragged him to their room and locked the door and pinned to the wall caging him with both hands.  
y :explain yourself what the fuck do you think you are 5 sitting on his lap like a retard  
that comment really hurted but he wasn't going to let it show.  
d: yeah but you let hyeongjun sit on your laps right so are you both retards?  
yohan didn't manage to control his anger and slapped him on the face but regreted instanty when he saw tears falling of the small boy cheeks.  
d: if you like him that much then why even bother me i hate you so much .  
that made him lose his mind the one he loved the most just said he hated him now he was angry.  
Y:take your clothes of .  
what the smaller boy looked at him in confusion .  
Y:i said take your clothes off or i 'll do it .  
and that's exactly what he did he ripped off dongpyo's shirt revealing a slender frame with pink nipples.  
y: even your body is girly. he said grinning noticing the tears and blush on the other's face he then started sucking THE frail pale neck leaving bruises and hickies to mark every single bit of him.  
y:you are mine don't ever think otherwise bitch he said coldly.  
then proceeded to pull the other boy down by his hair dongpyo whined earning another slap across the face .  
"quiet" he said revealing his length "now suck" dongpyo looked so confused "do need to repeat myself?" he interrogued while shoving his size inside the the other's mouth,he was chocking it was way too big for him so he bit him.  
"aouh, you really like making me mad" now dongpyo was on yohan's laps, hair and trousers being pulled .  
" you count until 20"suddenly he was slapped harshly on the ass it stung like hell .  
"o...one" another came even harsher he whimpered then felt his hair getting pulled   
"two"   
"too ate now let's do it from the beginning"   
"one, two,three,four ..twenty" without even a minute passingyohan spitted and started immediately entering dongpyo small hole .  
"aaah that hurts please ahh"  
without listening to him, his thruts became frenetic pounding into him and making him whine the most innocent and pure cries .  
"slow down... please...slow down" then suddenly he hugged him, let go and with with tears falling of his face and said "please slow down it hurts" yohan's anger vanished at the sight and he calmed down as he lifted him by the arms and put him on his laps while facing him dongpyo's hand on yohan's wide shoulders while burying his flushed face in his chest, the thrusts were more gentle with no more hate in them .  
It was 6am, when yohan woke up finding the small boy's head on his chest, sleeping peacefully, pink cheeks long lashes resting on them, so adorable he thaught to himself ,when suddendly the other woke up and looked up to him and started crying, yohan was panicking and then dongpyo said" do you even like me?"   
Yohan took the small boy and said " of course i like, no i love you, you are so cute and adorable.  
then dongpyo started laughing "you are so easy i was jocking"  
yohan looked at him annoyed "you little" and then started pinching his cheeks   
"we have to get ready we have a photoshoot" when dongpyo tried to stand up he immediately fell down yohan started giggling the small boy glared at him" what are you laughing about?"   
"nothing but your cuteness" he said as he started carrying him to his bed   
"we will just say that you catched a cold" he kissed his forehead "i love you."  
and then the author died from embarrasment. bye


End file.
